


Sleepover

by AngelinaZebi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/pseuds/AngelinaZebi
Summary: Lance invites Esteban to his home watching movie.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> How long I missed Lesteban. They're one of the youngest bromance I ever read. They are so cute together in drivers parade. Enjoy it. ;)

Lance watches the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds until the bell rings. It’s the last period of the day on Friday, and right now the second hand is the only thing standing in between him and the sweet freedom of the weekend. 5…4…3…2…1… the bell goes off at last and he jumps up and exits the classroom before the race director can assign last minute homework.

Once he has all his things and he'd waved goodbye to his friends, he pushes open the front doors of F1 and step out, breathing in the crisp air with a smile. Ahhh, Fridays. Like the tasty dessert after an unpleasant meal. He adjustes his backpack straps and start walking home, thinking about what he'll do with his weekend.

The sidewalk makes a right angle and he cuts the corner a bit, walking across the grass. As his feet hits concrete again, something slams into him and he falls over.

“What the-” he look up, trying to identify his attacker. An outstretched hand descends from the sky, and behind it, there is a concerned face saying “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” It’s his best friend and crush, Esteban.

Lance grabs his hand and let him pull Lance up, brushing the dirt off his butt. “Thanks for that,” he say sarcastically.

“Sorry!” he says one more time, hands held up defensively. “But I must say, it’s your fault for walking right in front of me like that. I don’t have the best reflexes when I’m on a moving bike,” he adds, reaching down to pick up the fallen bike in question.

Lance laughs. “My bad, you’re probably right. Bike is okay?”

He pats the bike and nods. “Better question is, are you?”

“Yeah I think I’m good,” he replies pretending to check for broken ribs. “Bones are all intact.” Lance flashes him a smile and starts walking forward again.

“Fantastic,” he says, walking his bike beside him. “Heading home?”

“Yes, I’m very excited to veg out in front of the TV for several hours.”

“Same,” he agrees. “Why don’t I walk you home, to make sure you don’t get yourself into any more accidents?”

“See, the problem with that logic is you’re the reason I fell over in the first place,” He points out. Plus his house is on the way to his anyway, but he decides not to mention that.

Esteban thinks about this for a second. “I guess you could say you…fell for me?” He grins charmingly.

Lance claps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “Wow, we really need to work on your pickup lines,” he teases. Of course, he secretly thinks it’s cute as hell, and he has no problem with being on the receiving end of said cheesy pickup lines. That won’t stop Lance from giving him a hard time, though.

“Are you suggesting you’re better at this than I am?” He arches an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

“Definitely,” He says confidently.

“Alright then, impress me with your flirting skills.”

“Okay, get ready for this cause you’re gonna be blown away.” Hesmiles and flips his hair for extra effect. “Are you a fire alarm? Cause you’re loud and annoying,” he finishes, smirking at his expression as he processes what he said.

“That was not a pickup line!” he protests.

“Well, it was true!” he teases.

He shakes his head disapprovingly. “This is why you’re still single.”

“Hey!” Lance punches him in the arm. “Like you’re any less single than I am.”

“Fair enough,” he concedes.

“And I think I should warn you that you can’t get girls by running them over,” he advises sagely. “Generally not considered very romantic.”

“Really, cause that’s what I’d call making the first move!” he jokes.

Lance sighed. “Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.”

He arrives in front of his house, but hesitate before walking up to the door. He don’t want to stop talking to Esteban. “Hey, Esteban, uhh…you wanna come in for a bit?” He bites his lip nervously.

Esteban grins. “Okay, sure.”

He parks his bike against the side of Lance's house and then follows him through the front door.

“Are you hungry?” He asks him as he looks around the house, taking everything in. He nods absentmindedly. He searches through the kitchen for something worth feeding Esteban. After a minute or so he emerges from the pantry with a bag of microwaveable popcorn, and hold it up, shaking it up and down. “Popcorn?”

Esteban looks up. “Perfect.”

Lance puts the bag in the microwave, which emits a chorus of pops. Esteban comes over, making popping noises with his mouth. Lance laughs at him. “You weirdo.”

“Mate, we should totally watch a movie,” he says suddenly as Lance pull the finished popcorn out of the microwave. “We’ve already got the popcorn, haven’t we?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, hiding his eagerness to spend two plus hours with Esteban. “Why not, it is Friday after all.” Lance leads him down to the basement and plop down on the couch in front of the TV. He sits next to him, close enough that his thighs touch. As he opens Youtube, he puts an arm around Lance's shoulders. “Youtube and chill?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lance laughs. “You’re still not cute. Getting warmer though!” He scrolls through the available movies, conscious that Esteban’s arm hasn’t left his shoulders.

“Let’s watch a horror movie,” Esteban suggests, jiggling his leg excitedly. Lance can feel it against his leg. He groans. “God no, I’ll be screaming in your ear the whole time.”

He shrugs. “I can take it.” He grins. “I’ll protect you from the scary monsters,” he says teasingly.

“Okay, fine,” he relents, sighing. He has to admit that watching a horror movie with his crush protecting he doesn’t sound like the worst thing in the world. He comes across the movie Insidious “Is this a good one? Looks pretty scary,” he says.

“Hell yes. Hit play.”Lance starts the movie and settle back against the couch. Esteban’s arm is still around him.

The movie starts out tamely enough, with Ethan Hawke’s friendly puppy face and nothing particularly terrifying. Lance eats his popcorn contentedly, his hands occasionally bumping into Esteban’s. After a little while he rested his head on his shoulder, and he doesn’t object. Lance smiled, knowing that he usually hates physical contact and would push anyone else away.

It doesn’t take long for things to take a turn for the scarier, however. Some scenes, he just knows something is coming, and tense up as the suspense builds. Esteban’s arm tightens around him in response, pulling the two of him closer each time. Other times there are completely unexpected jump scares, and as predicted, Lance screams loudly every time.

At one particularly bad jump scare where the demon Bughuul suddenly appears in the garden, Lance screeched in terror and hide his face in Esteban’s shirt. He chuckles and he feel his arms go around him, shielding him from the outside world. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he says, as though impressed by how scared he is. Lance peeked up at him to see him looking down at Lance in amusement. “How are you so unaffected?” he asked him, bewildered at his completely calm demeanor.

“Nothing can faze me,” he says proudly.

“Ooh, you’re so manly,” he says sarcastically. “What happens when I do this?” Lance tickled his sides, and he shrieks. Lance laughed hysterically at his reaction.

As he recovers he points to the screen. “Okay, let’s pay attention, we already missed an important plot point!”

Lance obliges, sitting up a little but still leaning partially into him, his arms still lazily encircling him.

A while later the movie draws to a very dramatic close. Lance breathes out as the camera pans out on the box of films, the excitement seemingly over. But right before the end of the movie, Bughuul’s face suddenly pops up. Lance screams again and dive into the safety of Esteban’s shirt, wrapping Lance's arms tightly around his chest. He feels him shaking with laughter under him. “You’re such a wimp,” he teases.

Lance flipped  him off without lifting his head. He's very comfortable and not about to move. Esteban’s heart is beating right by his ear. When he chuckles it rumbles in his chest. “I don’t mind, it makes me look tougher by comparison,” he adds jokingly.

Lance gets an idea, and sits up a little bit. “Hey Este.”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna sleep over?”

“Really?” He starts to smile.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, let me run home and get my stuff.” He tries to get up but Lance is still lying on his chest.

“Don’t leave,” he whines, “just call your mom.”

He laughs and moves a strand of hair behind Lance's ear. “I live like practically next door, it’ll only take a second.” He tries to stand again. “Get up, you lazy ass.”

Lance rolls away, grumbling. Already feeling sleepy, he doesn’t move as he goes upstairs and leaves his house. His eyes close and he lies still, waiting for him to return.

Lance wake maybe fifteen minutes later to Esteban shaking him. “Lance! Did you seriously fall asleep?”

Lance rubbed his eyes. “Wha-” Esteban’s concerned face comes into focus. “Maybe you should go to bed right away,” he suggests.

“No!” Lance jumped up, fighting the sudden dizziness and trying to act awake. “No way, not before dinner.”

He grins. “And what is dinner, exactly?”

Lance pondered this. “Takeout? What do you want?”

“Chinese,” he decides. Lance nods in agreement. “Good call.”

Half an hour later Lance is sitting criss cross on the basement floor across from Esteban, with rice, dumplings, chicken and noodles between him. As he feasted, he tells stories.

“Okay, your turn. Most embarrassing moment,” Lance challenges him.

“Oh, god.” Esteban groans and covers his face with his hands, laughing slightly. “Oh man.”

“This is gonna be good.” Lance rubbed his hands together excitedly.

He makes a pained face and sighs in resignation. “Okay. So picture this. I’m like 10 or 11, sitting in class, nervous as hell cause I’m about to give a presentation. Funny thing is, I have no idea what it was about. I think I was so traumatized I forgot.”

“Go on,” Lance encouraged him, not without a hint of sadistic enjoyment.

“So the teacher calls me up to present and I walk up to the front of the room. I almost fall over cause my legs are shaking so much. But I make it up there anyway. And then…I totally freeze up and just stand there, staring out at the class.” He winces at the memory.

"Mate,that’s not that bad,” Lance says, a little disappointed.

“Oh no, it’s not over yet,” he replies grimly.

“As I stand there paralyzed, I feel something warm on my leg…” Esteban grabs a nearby pillow and hides his face in it. His muffled voice comes out: “I peed my pants in front of the entire class.”

Lance bursts out laughing. He removes the pillow and glares at him. His face is red, which only makes Lance laugh harder. He throws the pillow at his head. “Stop laughing at me!”

“Okay, okay.” He stifles a last giggle.

“Honestly that wasn’t even that bad,” he reassure him after a moment.

“Oh really, have you done it too?” Esteban grins and raises an eyebrow at Lance. It’s your turn to throw the pillow at him. “No way!” Lance says, laughing. Then you notice the pillow landed in the noodles. “Whoops.”

“Okay, I think that’s our cue to clean up,” Esteban decides.

Lance puts all the leftovers in the fridge and clear away the plates. After he kills a couple of hours playing video games, he decides to set up his sleeping bags so he can lie in bed and talk for several more hours.

He lays them down side by side and climb into them, facing each other. He has put on his pajamas, which consist of pants and a shirt and quickly realize that the air conditioned basement and thin sleeping bag are a bad combination. After a couple minutes he starts shivering.

Esteban notices and frowns. “You’re cold,” he says.

“Oh, nah, I’m fine,” Lance denies weakly. “It’s like a sauna in here.”

“Yeah, right, I can practically hear your teeth chattering. Come here.” He beckons with his finger.

Lance scoots closer to him like a large worm wriggling sideways. He smiles. “Just get in here,” he says, pointing into his sleeping bag.

Lance giggles nervously. “In there? With you?” His face is suddenly warm even though he still feels cold.

 “Yeah, there’s plenty of room,” he says, opening up the sleeping bag to show him. “And it’s very thick and veerry comfortable.” He grins.

 “Okay, if you say so,” Lance responds casually, though inside of course he's totally freaking out. He unzips his bag and clamber over to his, sliding inside. Immediately Esteban puts his arms around him and pulls you into him, pressing you close against him. Lance can feel Esteban's skin against his bare arms. Warmth radiates from his body.

 “Wow, you’re really warm,” He whispers, already feeling the comfortable heaviness of sleep pressing in.

 He smirks. “Told you.”

 “Thanks for letting me invade your personal space,” Lance says jokingly.

 He smiles. “My pleasure.” After a moment he adds, quite out of the blue, “You know, you have a really nice voice.”

 “What?” He lifts his head and look at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

 Lance feel him shrug next to him. “Your voice. It’s just…really soft and soothing. When I hear it it’s like I’m being wrapped in a fluffy blanket. I could listen to you talk forever.” He shakes his head, smiling. “It’s like…listening to really good music. I don’t know.” He looks away, blushing.

 “Oh, thanks…” He smiles slightly. His face feels warm and he wonders if he were as red as he is. “I like your voice too.”

 Esteban starts stroking your hair lightly, which gives Lance chills (the good kind). After a moment he says quietly, “And your hair, too, it’s so soft, and like, perfect.”

 Lance reached up and ruffled his adorably fluffy hair. “I like yours more.”

 He chuckles, and even though he'd turned the lights off him can tell his whole face is pink. “Honestly everything about you is perfect,” he whispers.

 Lance's heart starts to race, and he's close enough to feel his heart beating rapidly as well. “Really?” he whispers back, at a loss for words.

 “Yeah.” He lifts a finger up to Lance's mouth and softly traces his lips. Lance is so nervous he couldn’t move if he wanted to, and he doesn’t.

 Esteban looks up at him and back at his mouth, and then leans in as if trying to kiss him. But he's both still lying on his sides, and his noses bump awkwardly. He stifled a giggle. He laughs too and hides his face in Lance's neck. Then he props himself up with one arm so he’s leaning over him, and for the second time, he brings his face to yours. This time, his lips connect.

 Lance feels as though fireworks are going off around him. He strokes his face with one hand as he kisses Lance, and when he pulls apart several seconds later, he’s staring intently into Lance's eyes, as if he sees something inside them.

 “Lance, I really like you,” he murmurs in a husky voice.

 Lance reached up and play with a bit of his hair that’s sticking out, hardly able to believe this is happening. “I really like you too,” He whispers almost inaudibly.

 Esteban smiles. “Well, that works out nicely,” he says, and you laugh giddily. He kisses him on the forehead before settling back down next to him. He pulls Lance into him and he rest his head on his chest. Lance can feel his heart still beating fast, but after a few minutes it slows along with his breathing. Exhaustion settles heavily over him from the rough week at F1, and wrapped comfortably in Esteban’s arms, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. Bad news is that last month Lance deletes his Instagram account because of the amount of hate he has received by the haters and jealous people. Please,stop with this,drivers don't deserve this and respect love for everyone. I hope Lance is okay.Thank you.  
> #NoHateInF1.


End file.
